


Lonely Nights

by LucidNightLife



Series: <Shattering Trust> [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Fantasizing, Genital Piercing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidNightLife/pseuds/LucidNightLife
Summary: this is just... an idea I had. Related to 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝐿𝑜𝓈𝓈 𝒪𝒻 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝒾𝓉𝓎 in a way, this is some small side-thing peeking into MumboJumbo's past. Enjoy.Note in this and in 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝐿𝑜𝓈𝓈 𝒪𝒻 𝒫𝓊𝓇𝒾𝓉𝓎, Mumbo and Doc are/were roommates!
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Series: <Shattering Trust> [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104110
Kudos: 17





	Lonely Nights

It was late at night, and the apartment felt dreadfully empty as Mumbo finally finished recording for the day, sighing as he settled to afk overnight at one of his farms before heading to bed.  
Despite the exhaustion creeping into every ounce of his being, Mumbo could not sleep. Not after what had happened a few hours earlier.  
He'd been drunk, and him and Doc had kissed.  
And now Doc had sobered up and run off to Cub, and Mumbo was left alone.  
Still, he could practically feel Doc's lips on his. Unexpectedly soft, and painfully sweet.

He was starting to harden at just the memory, lightly biting on his own lip.  
A glance to make sure his door was locked before he went digging under his bed, for a certain little box of toys.  
He found it, and dug out exactly what he'd wanted.  
One small vibrator, and one surprisingly large dildo, alongside a bottle of lube.  
He didn't hesitate to strip out of the tight-fitting suit that was his work clothes, settling back onto the bed again and giving a low groan as hands came to tease at his nipples, coaxing them into hard nubs and then playing with them, giving a low moan.

It wasn't long before he let himself slip into fantasizing, imagining it was Doc toying with him.

Doc's hands toying at his nipples, before moving down to rub around the ladder rung piercings that lined his aching cock, making him shudder and moan softly.

He imagined it was Doc's fingers getting covered in lube, slowly working him open, making him keen and cry out when those fingers curled just the right way.

Imagined it was Doc turning that vibrator on and pressing it to the tip of his cock with his free hand, making tears come to his eyes from the sheer, overwhelming pleasure.

Finally pulling out his fingers, lubing up the dildo to replace them. A loud, lewd moan escaping him and his back arching as he pictured it was Doc slipping into him, inch by inch.

He was practically covered in sweat by now, shaky with the pleasure, and his cock had long since started leaking pre against his stomach.

Shifting position to allow it, he started riding the dildo, setting a harsh and fast pace, unable to keep quiet as he imagined riding doc like this.

"Fuck- Ah- Doc... Please.." His eyes had since closed, and he still held the vibrator to the tip of his leaking cock, using his free hand to steady himself, ocassionally moving it to toy with the piercings, or play with his aching balls.

"Doc... Hnn- Harder, please... I need-" He trailed off into a loud moan as the toy finally found the right spot, now hitting his prostate consistently.

"Yes, fuck, yes-" He was getting close now, movements getting sloppier as he abandoned the vibrator in favor of stroking himself.

"Doc~!!" It was with that lewd cry of pleasure that he came. Whether he imagined it or not, the matching moan of his name he swore he heard somehow made the whole orgasm much better.

He stroked himself through the last aftershocks of his orgasm, before finally collapsing back onto the bed, a panting, sweaty mess.

Taking the time to catch his breath before he went to clean up.


End file.
